Godmother
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: Always, there would be a keen amethyst eye, watching afar. One-shot. —Trigger Warning—


A Munto Fanfiction: Godmother © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Humor, and Hurt-Comfort  
Summary: Always, there would be a keen amethyst eye, watching afar. One-shot. —Trigger Warning—

* * *

A/N: This chronological-drabble was inspired by the following song. I have never really focused on Ryueri's POV, but boy, I am glad I explored it now! Readers, prepare for intense feelz.  
A small synopsis of these flashbacks can be found briefly, here: fav. me/d8ukdvo  
 **WARNING** : There is the mention of attempted suicide.

* * *

Song: _Arsonist's Lullaby_ by: Hozier

* * *

Japanese Index:  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of Mr., Mrs., Miss, etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

* * *

"Talking."  
 _'Thinking.'_  
 _Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: The Sixteen-Year Promise

When the Lord and Lady shed their passing to the almighty Akuto, the first step to their future was hell. The atrocity it caused was in uproar; all radars of Heaven strictly focused onto their small, diamond shaped islet, to calculate what their next chess move would be.

Ryueri and the young Magical Prince were requested upon the United Army's quarters. Located in far Eastern lands of Shozet, it would take three days time to arrive. Though flight was preferred, magic was looked highly down upon, so a craft was sent on their behalf, in means of transportation.

Munto stayed close by her side, given the occasional fumble in his crimson stride to keep up with her elegance as they walked down the long, carpeted hallways, while the three wise men of the Magical Kingdom trailed slowly behind in their long, emerald robes. The towering double-doors were opened, revealing a round table and the seven Elders who sat there, while their lanky Admiral, Gntral, glared at a distance.

It was not long in their civil conversation, where true intentions were revealed upon viper tongues, dripping menace.

"I do not understand," the head of Shozet stroked his white beard in thought, "Why did Andreious use the precious Akuto to give birth to a heir when the Heavens are currently in an Akuto crisis?"

Hushed whispers spread like wildfire in agreement. The plume haired boy on her left began to shake.

"We have all come to terms _not_ to conceive until a solution has been found. Yet the Lord and Lady—"

" _Have_ found a solution," Ryueri held her head high. Protective of her mentor's kin, she placed a palm upon his ivory-clad shoulder in reassurance. "Gentlemen, this child is the future for us Heavenly Beings. As their fated dream, he will bring both order and the cycle back to us."

Though knowledgeable of this, Munto craned up at her in awe.

"Blasphemy!"

"Outrage!"

Amongst the tossed bellows, which she tuned out, the memory of weeks' prior trickled before her like water.

 _"…_ _Guide my son," the Queen's request reverberated within her mind, "For he will be yours to protect."_

 _"_ _Seraphine-sama, I… My training has not been complete. How am I capable—" her wringing spiders was cooed by the mother's._

 _"_ _You were five when I took you under my wing—A portage in the Sight. Remember? In these fourteen years, your skill has flourished and you have grown into a fine young woman, Ryueri. Do not fret, dear, you are quite the gifted Prophetess. I have no doubt in your abilities," she nodded, peridot irises glowing with affection, and she released a bated breath, "Will you care for him, while I am gone? My dearest King and I have both agreed you most suitable as his godmother."_

 _"_ _It… It will be my honor," she could not help but bubble in excitement, a grin spreading across her painted lips, only to snuff out. "But why must you not warn Munto? He will break in your loss."_

 _Her gaze flickered to the floor, while porcelain features smiled through the melancholy; she always had the strength to._

 _"_ _Then patch him as much as you are able. It is unfortunate, but his heart must grow strong, for the future he is destined will be a difficult one. However, in the end there will be peace, both in us and himself."_

 _The lilac haired woman nodded, hesitant, and measured her wise words for double meaning._

 _"_ _Promise me, Ryueri," her hands urged in a squeeze, while she brimmed with bittersweet emotion, "Keep a watchful eye. Do not let him drown in his sorrows…"_

Reverie focused to the present, the squabbling males have settled their ruffled arguments amongst themselves, leering with disdain, and pointed in accusation to the boy.

"You are a cursed child, Munto, because you carry the blood of your parents, who predicted the cycle of Akuto. You swallowed their life!" Somehow, the fair maiden's words have been twisted and misshapen, just as her wrenching gut. "And now, not only your own land, but the entire Heavens are in danger because of _you_."

Looking amongst themselves for answers, the three wise men beside her gaped, astonished by their dire declaration. She had to mentally restrain herself and bit her tongue until the taste of iron came to be. Ryueri did not need to peer down to see Munto's anguished tears.

"We are leaving." The Prophetess' chilling anger rolled off in waves. "Do not _ever_ invite us here again."

 _At eight, he was a feared threat, tarnished under Destiny._

* * *

"Hurry. Hurry!" Her usual grace was frantic, bare feet sprinting across the cool marble floor, while her nightgown and braid tail whipped in hot pursuit. The instinct of flight was far behind her buzzing mind, as she called desperately out for aid, " _Shuza!_ "

Teleporting in a green shimmer, the eight-foot doctor came to view, clad in his own eve wear, to be fear-stricken when viewing the sopping, blue-lipped boy in her arms.

A passing guard said he found him there, floating within the greenhouse waterhole late in the moonlight.

"He's not breathing!" she hiccupped, completely frazzled, and fell too her knees in defeat. "I-I tried to give life into him, and yet—"

"Ryueri-sama," came a comforting hand at her shoulder and he kneeled before her. "You will the waters as your own blood. You can do this. Believe in your power."

Giving a shaken nod, she wiped her fearful tears away, and inhaled for composure. A feminine palm set over Munto's still chest cavity, and closing her eyes, she mumbled the language of the ancients. The magic sparked, flooding warmth from her heart, and willed the moisture in his lungs up and out his esophagus.

Her hand diminished of light, while eon seconds passed for a reply. Shuza flipped the prince over his left forearm and smacked his small back with zest. Sputtering with life, Munto was noosed by a coughing fit and raked nails over the relieved man's skin.

"Are you all right? Who did this to you? Was it a rebel from the Union?" she quickly demanded, rubbed soothing strokes, and craned to hear his waterlogged mumble.

"to… -ind me."

" _What?_ " she stiffened, drained of all color, and did not hear the warning for calm.

"You weren't supposed to find me!" he wailed.

" _Foolish_ boy!" She then wretched the redhead from recline and shook him by the linen. "You intended to take your life? Tell me it is not true!"

"Ryueri-sama, please—!"

"They won't stop! Their voices won't stop! I hate it!" he buried into his hands in shame, sobbing, "Why did they abandon me? I am nothing but a _parasite!_ I—"

She then slapped him across the cheek.

"I will be damned to see you put their name in vain, Munto. It was just as hard for them to leave, as it is you to remain! You know the law; the Akuto must be balanced." Despite her cold words, she came soft in touch and urged his glistening suns to catch her eye. "Now, what are these voices driving you mad? For how long?"

He shied away from her chin's grasp.

"We cannot help you if you stay silent," Shuza rumbled softly from behind.

"…Mother and Father. I hear them in my dreams," his features held a waif quality, lost. " _Them_ , too."

He flinched before her petting and begged his attention by a caress on the quivering shoulder. Tiny steps stood to accept the embrace she offered, seeping her clothes to rags.

"Dreams are never present without meaning. Be sure to tell me these things from now on," she rasped into his cradled nape and found herself shaking.

Whimpering, he nodded in affirmative. "O-Okay."

 _He was a survivor at nine._

* * *

Despite the silencing of his voices, Munto had brooded on for months, no matter the given efforts to aid. Eating was not a necessity for their kind, but his intake of the almighty energy was very low, where flight was impossible and he pushed himself to feasible breaking point. Always, there would be a keen amethyst eye, watching afar, even in his fruitful demands for space.

He must have not heard her come into the study, for Ryueri's heels quietly tapered within the doorway, as she watched the wild haired boy lean close to the ember cove, arm stretched out to its warmth. Despite the approaching danger, she did not jump in action, but curious, stayed in the flickering shadows.

The magic within them relied on the Akuto, while Akuto relied on one's heart's emotions. Because of his tipping point, the prince was a late bloomer and had not yet found breakthrough in his elemental spark. Fire ran through his father's veins, while his mother's shielding magic was of rose quartz, so the likelihood of it being passed onto the gene pool was high.

Munto squeaked, flinched back and opened his fist in experimentation, to reach forward again with more confidence. The flames licked his skin, rippling naught in scorch, and when sat back on his heels, he giggled at the sensation as it seeped into his pours. Snapping his fingers together, it ignited and was tamed at will.

"You have finally found it," she whispered, and he veered back to watch her, literally caught red handed.

There was a noticeable, reoccurring stitch at his brow, but she simply pulled a prideful smile onto the corners of her mouth.

"All you have is your fire and the desire of who you want to protect. You may never tame your demons, but just as those important, keep them too close to heart."

 _He was a magician at ten._

* * *

"What am I supposed to do? I do not want to lie," his boots swayed to and fro, disturbing the cushion's skirt in their rhythm.

She glanced up from her hologram book and arched a fine brow. "It is wise not to."

"But that'll hurt her feelings," he rolled over onto the footrest and perched his stout chin within two palms. "I just don't feel the same. It gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Language, Munto," she chided in regards to his spoken conjunctions, and he perked a sheepish grin. Sliding to the next page, she regarded his youthful situation and nibbled at a pinkie nail. "Perhaps you are meant for another."

Now sat up, he held his ankles and flapped his knees. The prince could never sit still. "What do you mean?"

The navy spine of her imaginary adventure was folded closed, and she delicately intertwined her fingers together in her lap. "Have you heard of a soulmate before, Munto?"

His silence told her no.

"Well then… A soulmate is a best friend—"

His hand shot up, just as the lessons she tutored him. "Like Rui?"

"Yes, child, but more. Do not interrupt, please," her palm gestured in stand-down. There was a bobbing nod. "They are the one person who knows you better than anyone else, even sometimes more than yourself; who will inspire you to be the best you can be, and will never give up on you. That one will accept and believe in you, even before anyone has or will. No matter what, they will continue to love you, always. Understood?"

Fiddling with his golden sash, he smiled down, bashful. "Does that make you my soulmate, Ryueri?"

Compelled to silence, she composed herself and chuckled. How flattering. "I am your godmother, silly boy. It is a different kind of love, which you will come to realize with age."

"Alright." His shoulders deflated in a raspberry, then perked with interest, bullion, expectant. "Do you have a soulmate?"

"…No."

"Not _yet!_ " he encouraged enough to make her smile.

"Now hurry along," she shooed him from the library. "Be honest with your heart and tell that poor girl your truth. Her loss will soon subside, just as yours has."

It was then potent amber strayed away, opaque and distant. His reply was quiet in her assumption, "I guess…"

 _He was a heartbreaker at eleven._

* * *

"Munto, may I come in?" she softly knocked at his bedroom door, dead in the night. Something had disturbed her sleep, restless within unspeakable visions of the future, and he would be the first she checked upon.

After a long pause, the preteen answered, "N-no."

"…Munto?" There was panic in his voice, which she could not settle with. Fearing the worst—the memory of his blue lips rippling to view—she swept the entrance open, only to find him there, stark naked and his hand beating beneath maroon silk.

"Ryueri!" he screeched, franticly covering himself, while his flaming face shown bright as his hair, gradient down to his collarbones. "Get out!"  
"Oh my goodness, forgive me!" her own cheeks turned a hue as lilac locks wisped out of view, closing his chambers shut. Adrenaline running, she blinked owlishly at her rooted spot, perceiving what was discovered, and felt a bubble run behind her teeth.

He was becoming a man, and she had not laughed so hard in years.

"Shut _up_ , Ryueri!" came his muffled scream within the doorway. There would be a silent treatment, on his behalf, for three days straight.

 _He was an experimenter at twelve._

* * *

Quickly as the moons passed, the destined day had finally arrived: Coronation.

Every member upon the floating isle had come in celebration, cheers roaring to the trio, whom made way down to the outer temple, where the sun scorched hot. Flanked by his young cousins, twins blonds striking upon the late Queen's kin—those only left in royal blood—Munto continued to walk up the long steps, his father's cape trailing behind amongst the dirt, pass the purple robed guards, and kneeled before her white figure. There, he masked a scowl, as did she.

With a flick of her wrist, the howling voices died down.

"I have defended the Magical Kingdom, and the lives of the innocent, since the passing of our predecessor Lord and Lady, Andreious and Seraphine. Upon their first and only heir, he, the pinnacle of our new generation, I will now pass on this responsibility, to you so suitable, young Prince."

Twin suns gazed upon her, burning bright like a star, fierce and determined. Beneath the red cloak, his bare chest trickled with sweat, yet he was unafraid.

"Munto, are you willing to take the Oath?"

"Yes, I am willing," his tenor boomed, for all to hear and witness.

"Do you solemnly promise and swear to guard the Magical Kingdom?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Heavens?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, upon God and the almighty Akuto, to bring forth life upon your fate and give us Heavenly Beings order and return the cycle back to us?"

"I swear, in all my power, to perform and keep. So help me, God."

Gossamer sash swaying, her glow-orbed pointer rose, drew their sigil within the air and the binding spell of the ancients, which circled around him and branded the earth.

"Then on this day, I, royal Prophetess, proclaim you King, the Lord of all Magic."

Munto rose after he respectfully kissed her outstretched palm and turned to face the crowd, stoic, and head high. His people roared with boisterous nature, and he would stay, forever silent, under this heavy burden.

 _He was a King at thirteen._

* * *

"Toche, huh?" he peered down upon the young blond, who peeked up from behind her long blue skirts.

"Yes, he will be my apprentice," came an acknowledging pat. "There is potential in his Sight."

A scrutinizing licket of red rose when not initiated a self-introduction. "A quiet one, is he not?"

Her lashes waned closed, considerate. "He has not spoken since his family's return to the Akuto."

In their crisis, parents were now required to sacrifice themselves at a higher rate, leaving younger babes to care for.

"I see…" Empathy flickered across his knit features and he crouched down to the eight-year-old's height. "Toche, you may address me as Munto-sama. I am the King of these lands. Understood?"

With skittish steps, he braved forward, and nodded in affirmative.

A degree lifted from the corner of the royal's mouth. Crimson particles then shimmered at the tip of his waggling pointer, the golden signet catching, as he grabbed something from behind Toche's stout, pointed ear. "Oh, what is this?"

There, a white lily appeared, and the boy gasped in awe when it was gifted to him.

"You like that?" came his inquiry, light in tone, and gave a curt whistle. "Hey, look under your hat."

Azure moons blinked from instruction, craned up to her for reassurance and with a pulled smile, she nodded in permission. In a bated breath, hesitant, the boy cupped the aqua cone off his pallid nest, to where three brightly colored finches burst from beneath and fluttered out the open windowsill. Startled, he was knocked off his feet.

Munto cackled with good humor and helped him up. There, wide irises stared, star-struck, to then be covered in shame.

"Hey, hey. Come on now, no tears," he patted his shoulder when the boy began to shake and mouthed silent apologies up to her.

It was then the whimper graduated, loud and clear, to a chime of laughter. His voice's bubbling raged on until breath wheezed and became difficult. Munto joined in, harmonizing, and it made her beaming cheeks ache.

"You are a good kid," he ruffled his hair, just as she had to console in his youth, and tipped down when humbled in secret.

Her mouth pursed, intrigued. Toche has not even spoken yet to herself.

"A what?" Munto whispered and leaned forward, balancing back with a quizzed shake, firelocks swayed in the motion. From his kneeled height, he requested for her guidance, "Have you heard of the term, 'umbrella'?

"No. Toche, what did you see?" her amethyst gaze reflected mystified curiosity.

Licking his chapped mouth, the apprentice scurried to tenderly pick up the dropped flower, and held it above is head. Both appeared equally confused, and with a thumb propping his chin in thought, he gave it back to Munto.

Glancing down and back to eager azure, he translated his flapping arms.

"Bigger?" A glowing palm demanded growth to its roots, until its hood eclipsed his tan face. Again, he posed as demonstration. "Like this?"

How odd.

Toche clapped in approval and hopped foot-to-foot. "It was pink!"

 _He was a brother at fourteen._

* * *

"What has been troubling you as of late?" approached a moonlit figure, pillared shadows splayed.

His twin suns glanced up at her amongst lounging, beacon contrast in the ink night. "Nothing. Where is Toche?"

"Sleeping," she walked up the throne room's three long steps; heels echoed the breaking silence, until she sat on his armrest. He allowed her. "Do not lie to me, Munto; you have been brooding on for days. I will figure it out eventually."

There was a harsh leer, to where he propped his hinged cheekbone. "Is that a _threat?_ "

"No, it is my gift," she grinned, head on, and ruffled his hair.

"Quit it!" was a vexed exchange and he nudged away from her touch. "I am no longer a boy, Ryueri. Jeez."

Silent, she watched as he glared daggers at the spring gibbous, lip jutted, and patiently waited until he was ready to speak.

"I could not do it," he whispered and pulled at his mane's roots. "The chicken-shit that I am—! I could not even have the balls to swallow my pride."

Curious, her brows rose in expectancy.

"Sex, Ryueri! I know you are not that dense!" his fluctuating bass cracked, fists waved up in the air, and slumped back in a huff, his bare back slid against the finely cut stone. "This really sucks."

"You are giving up too easily for your stubborn nature. Simply try again."

"But it is not that simple!" he snapped and jackknifed. "I was fine at first, but then one look at her and I saw—"

In the tension quiet, she urged for his truth, "You saw what, Munto?"

A canine peeked to gnaw his bottom counterpart.

" _Munto_. Spit it out."

"She looked like my mother, okay?! They are all _older_ and experienced and just I froze up! Happy now?"

Her tone softened, just as her features, and she advised, "It is all right to admit that. Making love to someone is a very special thing."

"Tsk, like you know," he grumbled, and caught his slip-up, fear-stricken.

"And I never will." Lilac locks tussled in a pensive negative. "I vowed chastity upon my role as Prophetess. Aside your mother's exception, we all have. It is tradition."

"Oh…" eyes of bullion looked away, guilty. "Sorry."

A feminine hand guided his wandering gaze to face her. "There is nothing foul in waiting; coming of age, or not. You have no one to prove but your heart. Understand? Your partner will come along eventually, I am sure of it."

Swallowing, he nodded, uncertain.

 _He was still a virgin at fifteen._

* * *

"Munto, we, the United Army, will not obey the Magical Kingdom any longer."

"That is what they had said?" she inquired, stoic.

He sighed and lean back into his royal seat, while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Word for word."

There was such _exhaustion_ in his tone.

"They are asking for _war_ in such matters," Ryueri held a white-knuckled fist, while her young trainee watched with soaking knowledge.

"Those bastards already have long ago. I was a fool to believe they would keep their word," the redhead growled, rolled the kink out of his neck, and hefted himself forward. Clicking down the throne's steps, he smoothened the cape's creases across his glove-adorned shoulders and towered over her figure while he passed. "Do not fret, Ryueri, I will protect this place. We can purify what is left of the Akuto."

 _He was a warrior at sixteen._

* * *

"My predictions can no longer uncover the light of hope for the Heavens. Munto, the we are already…"

They had both known the end of their cycle: With or without magical use, despite what the United Army accused, all eight nations were destined to fall and perish.

"Do not give up, Ryueri." He looked out beyond the blue curved horizon, donned in but his pants upon preparation of their ceremony. "I will definitely find the light of hope, without fail."

The king turned, leading, until their steps sloshed within the Pool of Memory. Though she is able to will the waters, the power, which must be given in exchange, was required in means of crossing the continuum. In the background, Toche's desperate wails echoed throughout the halls.

 _'_ _Yes… There is no one else, apart from you, who is able to do that.'_ Kneeled before her, just as his coronation, Munto looked up with a frown etched upon his stoic features. There, she revealed a dagger and its silver crescent glinted with malicious intent. _'If so, then let me become your eyes.'_

With a flick of a wrist, she slit her irises, excruciating pain lacing the delicate flesh, as metallic cherry gushed down her face and bosom, to where the drops hit the mirrored surface.

Soon, a roar sounded in her pointed ears. A vision amongst blood spilt sunsets, across the lands came darkness, deep and echoing, spilled until a light in the distance emerged. A lone girl donned in white and with vibrant eyes cast the skies with a look of such sadness and defeat. Closer still, the right of her twin jewels revealed the pillar, which once connected their worlds together, upon that Calamitous Day a millennia ago.

This bridge between Akutoliods and Heavenliods… Her heart reverberated such a unique flame. Quiet, solemn, but it held the slumbered power of a dying star.

A name came to be: The Girl of Destiny.

Ryueri's breath heaved, choking from the agony, and that was the last of her strength. The spell collapsed, as did she, upon buckling knees. She was caught before her teetering form hit the ground, hair billowed and dripping.

"I have you," he reassured when a silent scream wheezed from her lungs, and picked the lady up, effortlessly, lifted them both under his laden shoulders, and pivoted, while red boots chafed across the tiled path. Passed the weeping boy, they fumbled out of vicinity, and Munto's whine was mournful.

In her personal hell, there was nothing but darkness.

 _He was a martyr at seventeen._

* * *

Soon in their waiting, Munto and Yumemi's figures peeked over the stone staircase, to where the North entrance once lain, now in rubble. She kept a close eye upon the Girl of Destiny, watchful as her drawn face tipped to reveal curious emeralds.

Glancing towards the Magical King, a suspicious hum echoed within her mind. Odd. He only wore such decorative attire on special occasions; slowly, she was drawn back to the blonde. Could it be? Perhaps he too held just as much excitement in meeting the girl as she, the Heaven's savior, to dress so extravagantly?

Their footfalls, black boots and white slippers, slowed to a stop once they met in front of her. Contrasting amethyst against amber parted their lock hold, distracted, as Munto declared, "This is my royal Prophetess, Ryueri. She will help you get prepared."

Her elfin ears did not miss his softened tone, one used few on herself. Green moons stared on, star-struck, and the lilac haired woman could not help but offer a humbled smile. What a darling.

"Good morning. I welcome you here, from the bottom of my heart."

Her daze broke in a flustered effort for poised tact. Glancing to her right, she mumbled with a curve to the waist, "Y-yes. Umm… I-It's very nice to meet you. My name is Hidaka Yumemi, I—"

The measure for dignified blessings was then broken when a gargle emerged forth her petite stomach in demand for attention—and attention she was brought, unwanted and fixated. She peered down in horror, squeaking, and the round buds peeked between honeyed locks burned with humiliation.

A breath was held between the trio and Ryueri took a knowing glance at the royal.

"I see." He had mentioned something about it when he whisked her sleeping form off to the greenhouse that following eve. "Toche."

The young boy in a respected distance skippered forward to her beckoning. "Yes, Ryueri-sama?"

"Please take Yumemi-san to that place," she requested, lashes waxed closed briefly in their parting.

"Ma'am!" he bobbed with a determined purse at his mouth. Kindly, came a bow in admiration, and she reflected the same with vigor, curtsying the delicate pink silk in her fingertips. "I am Toche. Please follow me, miss!"

"Oh please," she giggled behind a hand, pinkie quirked with hidden grace, "Just Yumemi, if you will."

"I-If you insist," he began to fluster. "This way."

Gradually, their skirting introductions came to a close and she followed her green-garbed apprentice down the bleached slab of marble.

Munto's eyes lingered too long—too _low_ —on her braid tail for mere acquaintances. Once out of vicinity, painted lips pulled downward and she gave him a pierced look.

" _What?_ " his brows knitted in silent accusation.

She had her visions, and with Yumemi's unique heart, the various possibilities never ended well. However, for his deserved happiness, she would bargain the benefit of the doubt.

A decorative cuff caught the ascending sun, twinkling, as her gloved pointer prodded into his firm chest. "You must _respect_ your Princess if you desire her interest, Munto."

"My Pri—" Like the blonde, his ear tips flared with color. Composing himself, one ridged step at a time, catseye gold narrowed, plight, and he begrudgingly dug into his coat's pockets, while resuming back to where the couple had entered. "Tsk. I do not know what you are talking about."

 _'_ _You will soon enough.'_

While ruffling the back of his wild nape, intuitive as if heard, he pivoted from decent, his waist half-massed in her viewing. "Ryueri, I will guide Yumemi to you after our talk and then buy us some time. Watch over her."

She always has and always will.

"Yes." Bidding the monarch's orders, her crown nodded in acknowledgment. "Be careful."

Watching his lone back, he flicked a wrist to her, casually, until he was seen no more.

On her left, the golden pillar of light, which tied their worlds together—like an umbilical cord of hope—fluctuated. The flower entity both he and Yumemi created, floating beyond the Western cloudbank, dispersed, one petal at a time, as the sands ticked on.

"Make haste," came a whispered prayer, in the wind. "This is our only chance for a future."

 _He was a runner at eighteen._

* * *

"…Is this too much?" he scanned over the bouquet of flowers, which were freshly picked.

Arranging them with skillful knowledge, Ryueri hummed when she stepped back by his side. "It is quite your taste."

The redhead chuckled, voice strained with uncertainty, as he flicked a wisp of hair behind an elfin ear. "Yes, but is it too old fashioned? I feel I may be embarrassing her with such treatment. Already, Yumemi's peers cast us such foreign looks."

Amethyst irises rolling—for he was never one to care of judgment—she walked up to his height, which was a head taller than herself, and led him down by the cheek. There, she craned to kiss him and smudged the lipstick remains away with her thumb's pad.

"You will court her to whatever you find suitable, Munto. This is new for you both. And if something is of discomfort, simply communicate. Speaking amongst one another will be your best path to success. I am most certain Yumemi-san will find it flattering."

The king looked away, a bit bashful, hooked an elbow around her caped shoulders, and turned back to offer a peck into her temple. No words were spoken to understand the gratitude he had for her support.

 _He was a wooer at nineteen._

* * *

"These stockings are unnecessary!" she heard from behind the foliage.

"But the skirts are much shorter than my middle-school uniform!" Yumemi explained with a slight whine, "It's cold!"

"Tsk. Then why are they cut in such a provocative way, huh? Tell me," Munto growled.

"What?" There was a pause. "They're cute. Don't you think so?"

"You are _no_ help, minx." His bass dropped, sultry. "Already, I cannot keep my hands off of you."

Flirtatious giggling ensued.

Making herself known, the Prophetess calmly entered their hideout within the secluded meeting area, to where she preferred eating a number of days with Toche, and coughed for good measure.

Red bows decorated her hair as she cast towards her. "Oh! Hello, Ryueri-san!"

Beneath a tree, both settled upon Munto's outstretched cloak, while his wandering hand lingered at the pale skin her black thigh-high revealed.

A fine brow rose. "Am I interrupting?"

"Ye—"

"No, of course not!" Yumemi forcefully laughed, pushed him off, where he leered a sour look towards her direction, and she stood. A golden iris glanced as she smoothened the hem of her navy skirt, and he licked his lip.

"How rude, Munto. You whisk her away even before my greetings," she placed a gloved hand on her cheek and looked away, hurtful.

Jaw tipped to where he crouched, the man groaned dramatically, brushed off the grass from of his maroon cape, and billowed it around his leather-clad shoulders whence towered over them both.

"I'm sorry."

She chuckled at her uncaught sense of sarcasm. "Yumemi-san, have you gotten taller again?"

He was now hovering behind and nudged her blonde crown in comparison, which came up to his collarbone. It was not just her height, which had grown in size.

"See! I told you, Yumemi. You have!"

"Says Mr. six-foot-five, who keeps getting taller!" The teen threw a raspberry and crept up to lean against her bare shoulder, sighing, "It's not fair. Ryueri-san, how do you live with such giants?"

Smiling wicked, she requested a secret to her round ear, "The same way you copulate with them: through accommodation."

Recoiling back with a squeak, as if burned, Yumemi looked at her in astonishment, cheeks flaring, and then to Munto, who appeared just as shocked. Lucky for him, he recovered quickly.

"Well, I be damned… You _knew?_ "

"Of course. Even without my power, it is quite obvious." Ryueri shrugged, looking back on the nights of how _loud_ those two could get. "Your magical bond has gotten stronger; I can feel it."

"You can _feel_ it?"

"Well, that's embarrassing…" Eyes of emerald skippered to the ground, fidgeting.

"Speaking of which," she winked to said man, "Did you know, when Munto was a boy, I had once had walked in on him while—"

" _Alright!_ " The redhead barked in interruption and covered her adorned ears. "You two can gossip about my unholy charms later, when I am _away_ from vicinity."

Both females broke into a laugh, while he struggled to tame the rising color creeping up his nape.

He demanded attention with the clearing of his throat. "Yumemi, you wanted to go to that place?"

"Yes!" she perked and took his outstretched hand, pearl bracelet jingling in her right. "We're going to the cemeteries. Would you like to come?"

She shook a humbled negative. "You two have fun. Give them my regards."

"We will!"

Contrasted against the clear skies, two figures of red and blue gradually diminished in size as the walked across the long bridge, waved in farewell.

 _He was a lover at twenty._

* * *

"I do not understand. The spell should have worked! It always has, for generations within our crisis!" he paced amongst the library's red carpets like a caged animal.

"Munto, calm yourself." Her grounding words fell to deaf ears.

"Ludicrous! She may be human, but so are _we_ through space-time! She wills magic like us, flies like us. Why?"

"You must remember that Yumemi-san's body is not evolved like our own. We have converted to the Akuto long ago; she has not. Not only that, but there is the possibility of her power overruling your own. She is strong."

Pausing, a sigh steamed through his flared nostrils. "You are right. However, we are nowhere near ready to be p-parents. How can I request such a thing…?"

"It is not a rarity to have mothers her age."

"I know! But that is _here!_ " came a dramatic wave at his arms, bracelets jingling. "Down below, pregnancy while schooling brings great dishonor upon the family! I could not possibly—"

"Have you told them yet?" Amethyst irises overcast, dark.

His stride fumbled, pivoting. "No!"

"Do so after," she tipped her chin downward in preparation for the storm.

Pristine boots halted, doe-eyed and ridged. "Ryueri… What do you mean? After _what?_ "

Her long lashes waned closed, white lipped. " _Warn_ your Princess."

"No, it cannot be," he breathed and bowed to her eye level, while his shaking hands gripped her shoulders in desperation. "Does that mean—Is this why neither of us saw this? There will—"

"I am sorry, Munto. Truly," she apologized, catching his pinprick bullion beneath tussled bangs.

The king stumbled back, heaving heavy for air, and clutched his sweltering brow. Dawned with understanding, he spoke quietly in taboo, "It will be lost…"

"You must be careful with what you wish for. Some prayers may be answered."

"I did not ask for this!" his lashing voice cracked with rage.

The grief of her vision began to blur, while she clenched away her jaw's quivering. No, she must be strong for him.

Now he sat besides her, defeated, and cradled his blank face within two palms. Monotone, he rasped, "How long?"

A comforting hand rested on his arched back. "Within the month."

He hissed an inhale, bated, and coiled into himself, while he kicked the floor in frustration. "That is _worse,_ dammit! Why is He still testing us?!"

In his breaking, she grappled him close and cooed, while he vented. Howling, Munto had not openly cried so hard since he was a child.

 _He was not a father at twenty-one._

* * *

As the years progressed from their worlds' union, the space-time distortion left behind by Gas had gradually widened. Over their keen watch, the Magical Kingdom prepared for this day, when the shackles snapped and the skies seeped black from a waning, solar eclipse.

Guridori, full fledged with the power of an Outsider, towered over them, while his bone minions advanced forward. Calling forth a full war, those Below stood on guard, while Heaven's seven nations lingered on their water boarders to maintain no escape and waited if back up was necessary.

When Gas was found, a mere husk of the man he had left as, his trainee, Irita had arrived right away with Commander Leica's troops close behind, in aid. All this time, he had been battling, alone.

The first wave was brushed off easily through Yumemi's upper hand, she, who had willed ancient magic of the first King, none of which they were capable of, and had her clones wipe them out in an instant. However, the remaining was passed onto their troops, for Munto required her full power and attention, as they struck across the ashen horizon like a star, towards the highly leveled Lord of Hologooze, for their powers matched in strength, Outsider against Outsider.

It has now been three days.

Ryueri stared against Gntarl's pinprick brown. Hair bound atop the unique shape of her skull, lilac locks whipped within the rancid wind, as flames licked around them. There, he withdrew a mighty sword from his back, on guard. Once again, the Sighting Pools were destroyed to rubble.

"After the mercy you were given in our peace terms, you still had the audacity to betray us?" she spoke, cold.

"You and that damned Munto destroyed our order! The United Army was no more in the new alliance because of _you_."

"And yet you stand, alone, without them. Where is your group of Elders, Gntarl?"

His lower eyelid twitched at the obscenity of it all.

"We have now obtained peace, all of which you had sacrificed so many for, yet you decided to create chaos in breaking that seal. Why? Why do you fear him so? Even in the beginning, you took Munto as a _threat_ for change."

"Shut up, you bitch!" The Ex-Admiral foamed and took a stance of attack. "Let us settle this."

Upturning an icy glare, out in the distance, she watched as the two destined children bound Guridori in scorch tendrils of black. Resuming attention, she created a sword made of light and crystal, as those influenced by Enda's weaponry trade. She may have magic, but he was twice her size. Despite this, she will fight fair.

"Come!" she beckoned, lunging as a fierce lioness does her prey.

 _He was an Outsider at twenty-two._

* * *

"Damn, you are gaining some muscle, kid," Munto muttered to himself as he hefted the blond in his arms.

Within the doorframe, she watched, un-expectant of him there. "Oh."

"I got this, Ryueri," he waved off, removed their shoes, and fluffed over a blanket. Quiet, they gazed upon Yumemi's twelve-year-old brother, Chikara, and Toche, both oblivious in their peaceful dreams. "Jeez, these two tuckered themselves out."

"Yes…" she smoothed back a pale lock upon his pensive brow. "I am glad he is branching out. He is usually so shy."

The king hummed in agreement and offered his elbow in escort. "Walk with me."

In a content silence, together, they had settled upon a curved marble bench, overlooking the bright stars, which peeked within open ceiling, down parallel to the pale lily pads as they hovered over its mirrored surface.

"…You better keep an eye on him. I believe he has an admirer on his hands," Munto nudged playfully.

"What? _No_ ," came a hand at her gape lips.

"Could it be? Have I seen something before the great royal Prophetess? You must be loosing your edge," he chuckled.

She smiled at his good humor. "Who?"

"A little sweetpea of about yay high," he brought example at arms length, to his reclined chest. "Big blue eyes and pigtails. I have been seeing her around a lot lately."

A mischievous glint flickered in her eye. "Is that so?"

"His coming of age is just around the corner, Ryueri. Do no keep such a short leash on the poor kid. Let him have some fun."

"Tradition, Munto," her mouth then firmed into a thin line.

"God. For once, that is not what I meant," he sputtered, stomach held. The golden earrings too settled once his diaphragm stilled. "I think he has the strength to keep it in his pants. Maybe…"

"I am glad." Her gaze turned to the stars, sighing, "He may have found his partner, just as you did."

"Hhn…" After a long moment, he inquired, hushed, "Do you get lonesome, Ryueri?"

She turned back to him and patted his forearm. "Oh, stop."

"I am serious." Catseye suns flickered down from the skies. "Sometimes you look up into the night with such longing. I worry."

So, he has noticed? Perhaps she _was_ loosing her edge.

"You need not fret, child. I already have my hands full with you two rascals," she pinched his left cheek, to then skim across the scar lain there. "However, I do watch the stars, and wonder of the infinite possibilities we have. The past, present, and future, has many paths, which we take for granted. Like time itself, the flow accommodates; it is never set in stone."

"I know, you taught me that."

"Yes…" she nodded in acknowledgement and formed a grin of contentment upon her painted lips.

"Will you ever find them?"

"Who?" she tilted, curious.

"Your soulmate." He urged on with explanation, "Everyone is finding their spouse. Hell, even Marty and Theo have come eye-to-eye in their affections, _finally_ , after all these years. You must have someone waiting."

Withdrawing into herself, comprehensive, she gazed upon the ink mass. How strange, even those amongst Heaven, they still looked up for answers.

"I already have, but they have long passed and was taken by another…" Gaining her courage to still her fidgeting hands, she admitted to one, other than herself, "You mother, Munto, had a great influence on me. Platonic or not, I did fancy her, even in our gap of fifteen years. It took many moons before I was able to accept her destiny with Andreious, but I had learned that my happiness could abound like no other through her happiness."

"Ryueri…" Munto whispered in awe.

"And I see her in you, every day," the revelation wobbled, as her chin, and blink away the collecting moister when she caressed him lovingly. "Bits and pieces, along with him, and sometime it makes me weep. Even now, it has been my greatest joy to accept you as my godson."

"You have a job well done in watching over me, Ryueri. Truly," his look brimmed with affection and he guided her hand to place a respective kiss there. "I am certain she and Father would be proud."

"Yes, thank you," she wiped the reminiscence away, her heart light. "As of you."

"You are welcome." Breathing in the nature's scent, his red lashes rose. "…Do you think Sora is up there, with them?"

In Yumemi's language, the Sky, which could be interchangeable between genders…

There was a deep exhale upon her full breast, as she, too, upturned with bittersweet wonders. "I have no doubt they are spoiling their grandchild rotten."

"Heh, yeah…"

The Prophetess strayed upon his profile. Over the year, his hair has been styled shorter, aside the small tail at his nape, and chiseled into that of a striking young man's.

"You will be a wonderful father, Munto. In a few years time—"

"Shh," his purse lingered as he closed his eyes, content in this moment, "Some things are best left unsaid."

Above to where they sat, a star shot across the blinking night.

 _He was an inspiration at twenty-three._

* * *

Long crimson skirts billowing, Munto ran towards her at high speeds with a full-blown beam etched upon his handsome features.

"She said yes!" Skidding to a stop, he dragged both Prophets into a side-bear-hug. "Come here, you!"

Tossing his head back with a groan, the blond's crown butt into his wide shoulder in displeasure, until they were balanced firm onto the floor once more. Despite this, the king held them close.

"Just as I foresaw. You doubt my ability?" she hummed with mischief.

He gave a boisterous laugh. "But that ruins the fun, Ryueri!"

"Congratulations, my Lord, from the bottom of my heart," she smiled, tucked under his jaw, where his braid snuck between her cheek's curve, and leaned into his vibrant warmth.

"Thank _you_. I could not have done it without you." Came a genuine peck at her emerald-adorned brow and ruffled her apprentice's hair in their parting. "See you, Toche!"

Clicking his heel while he turned the corner, their singsong voices echoed throughout the pillared hall.

"Rui!"

There was just as much enthusiasm in the blue general's call, "My friend! How did it go?"

"Ahahah! _Yes!_ "

"Hah-hah! All right!" The sound of hearty patting was heard. "Good for you. _Good_ for you!"

"You best catch up, now, before Ichiko does the deed for you!"

A scoff snapped in offence. "Hold your tongue, asshole!"

"Says _you_ and your jest about my prior lack of sex appeal—"

Their comical banter soon became muffled in their widening distance.

"He sure is acting weird," Toche scrunched his nose and the teen turned in their leveled height. "What did Munto-sama mean by yes? Did he propose?"

She had become quiet, shimmered in the afterglow of her godson's growth, and reminiscence upon the sixteen-year promise she made those moons ago.

"Ryueri-sama… Why are you crying?"

"Oh my," she chuckled and wiped the corner of her eye. "I am happy for him. He has finally obtained peace, just as she said."

"Who?"

"Toche, have I ever told you about our previous Queen, Seraphine-sama?"

"Only some." His azure gaze blinked in attention. "Wait, _previous_ Queen? Is there another?"

She held her head high and smiled softly. "There soon will be…"

 _At twenty-four, he was a man, no longer alone._

* * *

A/N: Oops, this came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoyed it, as I did in writing. The style is simpler than my usual efforts, but consider I cranked sixteen pages out within four days.  
Over the years, I have contemplated upon Ryueri's role throughout the series; it seemed so major, but she got so little screen-time. Not only that, but what her place was in Munto's life. Respectful Prophetess was pretty obvious, but in regards of how they address each other [Rui included], with no given honorific, she seemed intimate.  
A lover was a possibility, but she held an mature air about her, which had my doubts; while a mentor seemed more suitable, at least with the occurring scenes of Munto has in going for advice in the Drama CD, parody or not. Research within the old archived website reveals his mother as the previous Seeing witch, which could only point to being Ryueri's prior teacher, just as she is towards Toche.  
An older kin then came into possibility, since my sister and I hold a respectful sibling/motherly quality due to our nine-year age gap, while aunt was getting warmer on the horizon. Then with this chapter: wow, _godmother_ is spot on! Why haven't I see it before? Goodness!  
Anywho, down below explains some headcannons of mine. See you soon.

— Ari [6.7.15]

* * *

*1: Age eight: Heavenly Map: tmblr. co/ZE8fix1JSV5wB

*2: Age nine: I was hesitant to post this one, but it makes sense. Words are hurtful, and to children, even more so. Seraphine's advice definitely has double meaning.

*3: Age ten: This was something I've never considered previously, but I liked how it flowed.

*4: Age eleven: The tweaked soulmate quote originated from _Dawson's Creek_.

*5: Age twelve: It had to happen eventually!

*6: Age thirteen: The oath vows were based on the Queen of England's with some research and Marvel's _Thor_.  
Here, I blubber about my revelation in their blood ties: redwingedangel002. tumblr post/102675465989/blood-kin

*7: Age fourteen: I'm sure rain would be a rarity at such a height, so umbrellas wouldn't exist in their world.

*8: Age fifteen: This means of sexual protection, along with Munto's virgin jitters, is featured in detail within the third chapter of my fic, _One Heart_. [NSFW warning.]

*9: Age sixteen: Basing on the clips of what was shown in his flashbacks. I'm assuming the war was official by this time.

*10: Age seventeen: Oops, feelings.

*11: Age eighteen: Though episode seven is my personal hint of affections, they are probably still uncertain, or at least skirting around on what those feelings mean. He's at least interested, though [in checkin' dat booty.]

*12: Age nineteen: Because as much as I believe Munto would block the negative jeers cast upon them as a couple, he would be keen on Yumemi's feelings of the matter.

*13: Age twenty: Yeah, like I don't need a heart. Sorry for the angst, but just to really show Yumemi is a special one.

*15: Age twenty-one: Based on the original cover of Munto III: gaiaonline forum/anime-series-movies/munto-iii/t.36426875/  
I was extremely disappointed to hear it did not go into production, so I'll write about it. ;_;

AU hints of this event: fav. me/d6ruf1u. Yumemi creating clones was based off of the power Marty and Theo mistook with Ichiko and Suzume's visit.

*16: Age twenty-two: Yeah, this was another thing that somehow emerged. Ryueri having affections for her mentor was a bit based off of Irita's with Gas. I interpreted their relation as both a plausible Lolita romance and father/daughter, so it could be confusing on where that line in love is drawn.

*17: Age twenty-three: This sweetpea: redwingedangel002. tumblr post/120919687419/is-it-bad-that-i-ship-these-two-even-if-she-has

*18: Age twenty-four: Since in my own verse, their age gap is by four years, the official turning of adulthood in Japan is twenty, so I thought that'd be a good stopping point. The bae is so happy, and should be with all they've been through!


End file.
